Conflicto
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: La joven Card Captor se ha visto involucrada en un nuevo acontecimiento que sin duda preocupara a más de uno al ver como sus alas, las tiñen de color negro debido al extraño que ha aparecido el cual tiene un objetivo. fecha de creación original: 19/03/18
1. Prólogo

**_Han atrapado al cerezo_**

**_Han hecho que el cerezo se marchitara demasiado_**

**_Su cabello castaño se agita con la brisa_**

**_Sus ojos esmeralda brillan con la luz_**

**_Sus labios color carmesí resaltan en la oscuridad_**

**_Su alma fue manchada por la oscuridad_**

**_Su ser quedo cautivo en una jaula sin mas_**

**_Sus alas blancas de negro se tiñeron ya_**

**_¿Lograra desatarse de las cadenas que aprisionan su frágil alma?_**


	2. Repentino suceso

~Una semana antes~

Sakura se removió bruscamente en su cama mientras gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente, la jovencita respiraba agitada mientras la luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana de su cuarto.

Un campo de flores marchitas la rodeaban por completo mientras el cielo estaba tornado de color gris, ella dirigió su mirada a la figura de alguien encapuchada y un inexplicable sentimiento de pánico la invadió.

—**Escucharás el sonar del reloj, las manecillas te marcan el tiempo que te resta, tú eres el ángel que puede llegar a corromperse** —Sakura dió varios pasos hacia atrás mientras el miedo latente recorría su cuerpo cuando aquella figura se acercaba a ella con lentitud —**pronto la función comenzará, el conflicto que se debe efectuar dará inicio por tu propia mano y será difícil frenarlo** —de golpe Sakura cayó de espaldas cuando con rapidez la encapuchada ya había llegado hasta estar a unos centímetros frente a ella, entonces la castaña cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Sakura abrió sus ojos a la vez que se sentó abruptamente en la cama, tardó unos segundos en procesar el hecho de que estaba en su habitación a lo que logró calmarse, ella giro su cabeza hacia donde Kero dormía y suspiro agradeciendo no haberlo despertado y procedió a recostarse de nuevo mientras lo que sucedió en aquel sueño invadía su mente.

~5 horasantes~

Sakura abrió la puerta de su closet del cual sacó una muda de ropa mientras Kero jugaba con su videojuego y por tanto hacia su escándalo.

—Iré a cambiarme y después nos iremos —le informó a su pequeño amigo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente para dirigirse al baño donde se dispuso a entrar a lavarse.

Al salir de lavarse y vestirse, la castaña se miró al espejo mientras con la toalla secaba su cabello cuando de pronto la figura de la encapuchada del sueño de hacía una semana apareció en el espejo asustandola.

—¿Qué...? —Musitó por lo bajo volteando hacia atrás notando que no había nadie para que al volver su mirada al espejo solo encontrarse con su reflejo —no puede ser, estaba ahí... —mordió su labio inferior para después tomar sus cosas y salir enseguida del baño.

**[...]**

Sakura llegó al parque pingüino con rapidez logrando visualizar a Eriol junto a Nakuru quien le saludo con energía.

—¡Pequeña Sakura! —Exclamó Nakuru con felicidad abrazándola a lo que la castaña río levemente.

—¡Me axfisian aquí dentro! —Exclamó Kero quien salió del bolso de Sakura —¡Ey, Spi! —Llamó al ser que salió de entre el bolso de Nakuru.

—Ya te escuché, gritón —murmuró lo último entre dientes a lo que Kero le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Es bueno verte, querida Sakura —le dijo Eriol dejando que los dos guardianes siguieran su discusión.

—Lo mismo digo, Eriol —le respondió Sakura con una dulce sonrisa —me tomaron por sorpresa, no espere que llegarán de sorpresa.

—Eso es lo que queríamos, ¡dar una sorpresa! —Expresó Nakuru rodeando los hombros de Sakura con su brazo.

—Es una genial sorpresa, Nakuru —dijo Sakura devolviendo su mirada a Kero notando que la discusión de los guardianes no acababa, en ese mismo momento, Nakuru y Eriol intercambiaron una ligera mirada llena de seriedad.

—Shaoran y Meiling dijeron que estarían aquí en unos minutos —dijo Sakura devolviendo su mirada a ellos quienes le sonrieron.

—Hablando de Li ¿Hay algún avance interesante? —Le preguntó Nakuru con cierto tono insinuador provocando una risa nerviosa en Sakura y cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Nakuru, dejarla respirar —le reprendió Eriol con una sonrisa burlona a su amiga quien bufó.

—Arruinas la diversión, Eriol —protestó Nakuru mientras Sakura miraba a Eriol de manera agradecida.

Pronto llegaron los primos Li quienes saludaron a sus amigos justo al reunirse con ellos y segundos después llegó Tomoyo.

—Ya estamos aquí ¿cuando llegaste, Hiragizawa? —Preguntó Meiling mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura quien había tomado asiento en una banca.

—No hace mucho, señorita Meiling —le respondió Eriol con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

—Me alegra que hayan vuelto de nuevo —dijo Tomoyo con amabilidad.

—Queríamos venir a visitarlos ¡No saben cómo eh extrañado Japón! —Exclamó Nakuru volviendo a abrazar a Sakura quien río correspondiendo el abrazo.

La tarde paso entre conversaciones entre ellos hasta que se tuvieron que marchar, Tomoyo, Meiling, Nakuru y Sakura iban al frente de los demás conversando animosamente.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Eriol? —Le preguntó Shaoran en voz baja al peliazul mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—Algo te trajo a Japón ¿no? —Insinuó Kero mientras volaba junto a Spinel a un lado de Eriol.

—Hay una sombra extraña que ha estado rondando a Sakura —dijo Eriol con seriedad mirando a la castaña —me he percatado de ello y por eso he venido a investigar el asunto.

—¿Corre peligro? —Preguntó Shaoran dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura quien reía por lo que Meiling y Nakuru discutían, lo que sea que fuera.

—No lo sé aún, pero es bueno no perderla de vista —murmuró Eriol con seriedad.

**[...]**

Sakura entró a su habitación y de su bolso salio Kero quien agotado se recostó en su cama y cayó dormido al instante.

—Vaya que te agotaste, Kero —dijo divertida la castaña para después dejar la bolsa que traía e irse al baño.

La castaña cerro la puerta del baño y se miro al espejo del lavamanos y suspiro con cansancio para después abrir la llave y remojar su rostro con el agua, al devolver su mirada al espejo miró a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos que la asustó haciéndola retroceder hasta golpear su cuerpo contra la pared sin dejar de ver los ojos de la mujer.

—Tú eres mi presa, ángel custodiada por la flor del cerezo —resonó su voz de forma tétrica mientras una masa negra salia del espejo llegando hasta los pies de la castaña quien miraba con horror aquello.

—¡Tú eres...! —Exclamó aún presa del miedo palpable en su piel y cuando notó la masa oscura subir por sus piernas gritó con gran fuerza.

Mientras Touya y Fujitaka se encontraban en la sala cuando la figura de Nadeshiko se mostró ante ellos.

—¿Mamá? —Murmuró Touya preocupado pero el rostro de la mujer mostró un pánico inexplicable.

—Sakura esta en peligro —dijo angustiada la peligris

—¿Que quieres decir? —Le preguntó Fujitaka y justo en ese momento el grito de Sakura resonó en la casa alarmado a la familia.

—¡Sakura! —Gritó Touya alarmado para correr al segundo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del baño que golpeó con su puño derecho tres veces, Fujitaka llegó hasta él con Nadeshiko observándolos. Touya trató de forzar la puerta para abrirla al no recibir más que silencio del otro lado, Kero se mantenía en la puerta de la habitación de su ama mientras nervioso observaba las acciones de los Kinomoto —¡Maldición! —El joven logro abrir la puerta —¡Maldición! —Exclamó con frustración revolviendo sus cabellos.

—No esta... —Susurró Fujitaka en shock, Nadeshiko agacho su mirada y su presencia desapareció, Kero dirigió su mirada al escritorio de Sakura viendo como el libro de sus cartas desaparecía, rápidamente voló hasta la ventana y salio de la habitación rumbo a la casa de Eriol.

~Una hora antes~

Sakura se encontraba sobre una cama inconsciente en una habitación de colores azul pastel, frente a ella de pie se encontraba observándola la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos sonriendo de lado.

—Por fin mi plan ah comenzado —susurró triunfante mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

~Tiempo actual~

La joven chica de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas se encontraba de pie en el medio de una habitación la cual era envuelta por la blancura de las paredes, ella mantenía sus párpados cerrados mientras sus pies descalzos sentían el frío del suelo, ella portaba un vestido holgado de color blanco mientras sus cabellos se encontraban un poco desalineados.

—**Es la hora, abre tus ojos pequeño ángel, que tus alas se tornen de negro y que las campanas resuenen con esmero** —Sakura abrió sus párpados abruptamente a la vez que una fuerte ráfaga de aire chocó contra su cuerpo, de pronto, un par de alas aparecieron en su espalda más cuales comenzaron a pintarse de color negro, las plumas que caían envolvieron su cuerpo apareciendo en un destello un detallado vestido de color negro junto a unas zapatillas de igual color. El báculo apareció en su mano derecha mientras sus cabellos parecían peinarse con la fuerza del aire.

—Un conflicto ha comenzado, las campanas empezaron a sobra y significa el comienzo de un problema mayor... —Susurró la castaña mientras sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con intensidad y el sonido de unas campanas comenzaba a sonar.

**[...]**


End file.
